1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to anti-glare light dividers for highways and local roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving a car on a highway at nighttime, drivers become temporarily blinded from the glaring light of oncoming vehicles on the opposite side of the concrete road barrier. Many types of anti-glare panels are installed onto road dividers in order to shield the light from ongoing traffic. The purpose of this invention is to provide anti-glare light shields, which minimize the glare of oncoming traffic without blocking the view of the opposite road. It is efficient in that the anti-glare safety dividers utilize the existing low concrete barriers. A convenience of this invention is that it provides anti-glare dividers for various roadways without concrete barriers as well as for highways with concrete barriers
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,041 to Schmanski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,695 to Arthur, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,241 to Rushing illustrate an anti-glare plate system by mounting plates or paddles onto the road barrier with fixed and/or adjustable distances between the plates. Those plates are mounted vertically and lie across the road barrier. When two cars from opposite lanes approach one another from a distance, the lights from the opposite car appear to flash on and off because of the gaps between the panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,119 to Schmanski and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,781 to Smith illustrate another type of anti-glare module. In their invention, the plate or modules are mounted vertically along the road barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,893 to Brantely illustrates a different type of corrugated module mounting on the road barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,832 to Schmanski illustrates a vertically rotating web structure to protect a delineator installed on the median barrier during impact.